TRADUCTION d' Understanding de nickolefox
by Clexa38469
Summary: Après la chute de la montagne, Clarke se doit de faire un choix concernant son avenir. Qui elle est, qui elle est devenue, et qui elle veut être. Elle ne connaît qu'une seule personne capable de la comprendre. Il ne lui manque qu'une seule chose, avant de faire le dernier pas.
1. Chapître 1

_Hey everyone !_

 _Comme promis, voici le premier chapître de la fanfiction " Understanding " de l'auteur canadienne nickolefox ! _

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, elle a commencé à me passionner vers le chapître 7, et c'est une vraie tuerie !_

 _PRECISION : L'auteure originale précisait que les noms de natifs des personnages, c'est-à-dire « Klark », « Okteivia », « Linkon » et « Leksa », ne seraient utilisés que dans les dialogues et non pas dans la partie narrative du texte. Tout simplement car c'est une marque de respect et d'acceptation. Si Lexa l'appelle « Klark », cela signifie qu'elle l'accepte en tant que « l'une d'eux ». Donc, si Lexa ou d'autres natifs ne l'appellent pas ainsi, c'est qu'elle ne fait pas parti de leur clan._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le premier chapître de cette merveilleuse histoire, si vous avez des bases en anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller lui laisser un mot sur son compte, nickolefox !_

* * *

Clarke, Deux jours après la chute de la montagne

Le soleil est chaud. Presque trop chaud, tandis qu'elle s'arrête à la lisière des bois pour se reposer. Faisant face à un petit lac, elle tente de se protéger les yeux afin d'apercevoir l'autre côté, sans succès. Soupirant, elle s'approche de la surface de l'eau et s'asperge plusieurs fois le visage. L'eau est fraîche et apaise sa peau rougie. Après avoir rempli sa flasque, elle recule et s'assoit, adossée contre un arbre assez large pour obtenir un peu d'ombre tandis que ses pensées fusent furieusement dans sa tête.

Elle avait laissé Bellamy devant le camp Jaha il y a deux jours. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer, voir son peuple lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait fait pour les libérer. Elle sait que certains la comprennent, mais ça n'a aucune importance. C'est à elle de tenir bon et de vivre avec ça, et elle ne peut pas le faire à leurs côtés. Pas maintenant. Peut-être jamais. Est-ce que ça la rend faible ? Probablement. Mais elle ne peut pas s'occuper de ce problème maintenant. Il y en a tellement d'autres.

Bellamy lui a offert un pardon, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui auparavant, mais elle ne peut l'accepter. Elle ne veut pas être pardonnée, ce qu'elle a fait ne peut être pardonné si facilement. C'était une décision impossible, qu'elle a prise sans aucune hésitation sur le moment.

Elle lui a menti quand elle lui a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle connaissait sa destination avant même d'avoir quitter les horreurs de la montagne. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire face aux réactions qu'elle recevrait si elle avait été honnête par rapport à ses intentions. Elle avait été blessée, _vidée_ même, par la décision de Lexa à la montagne... elle comprenait. Un choix est fait pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Un choix dû au rôle de leader. Un choix qu'elle connaît, malgré la douleur qu'il apporte, qui n'est pas facile comme il n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Ce n'était pas un choix fait avec les sentiments, l'amour ou aucune pensée de ce genre. Il était fait de cette douloureuse responsabilité d'être leader et de toujours protéger son peuple en premier. Lexa avait fait la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'assurer de la libération de son peuple avec le moins de pertes possible. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Un choix que Clarke aurait elle-même fait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ayant fait un choix dans les deux cas de figure.

Seulement, son choix fut de sacrifier trois fois plus de personnes de la montagne pour sauver les siens. _La victoire s'obtient grâce aux sacrifices._ Était-ce cela, la sensation de victoire ? Elle la détestait.

Peut-être qu'il y aurait pu y avoir un autre moyen, mais elle ne le trouve toujours pas maintenant, plusieurs jours plus tard. Elle a fait un choix. Elle a choisi de sacrifier des hommes, des femmes, des _enfants._ Elle sait que la plupart d'entre eux étaient innocents, elle sait ce qu'ils et leurs ancêtres ont fait pendant des années pour survivre , mais la seule pensée qui apparaît sans cesse dans son esprit est que beaucoup d'entre eux désapprouvaient. Beaucoup n'avaient pas reçus les traitements. Et les enfants.. les enfants étaient _innocents._

D'innocents enfants, tous morts par sa main. 16 enfants sont morts lorsqu'elle a enclenché ce levier. Elle le sait car elle a compté. Pas en sécurité dans la salle de contrôle, à travers un écran. Non, elle a traversé chaque pièce dans cette montagne qui contenaient les corps de tout ceux morts par les radiations qu'elle avait relâché. Chaque pièce, y compris la petite salle de classe remplie de jouets et de signes de bonheur un jour contenu entre ces murs. Murs qui contenaient maintenant des corps d'adultes, peut-être des enseignants, peut-être des parents, des murs qui affichaient maintenant les visages froissés de 16 minuscules enfants, morts par _son_ choix.

Elle soupire, un cri de poitrine se bloque tandis que son corps se serre de l'intérieur et laisse son dos retomber contre l'arbre, fermant les yeux. Elle veut pleurer, crier, se faire encore plus de mal pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle veut souffrir. Ça ne soulagera pas la culpabilité. Ça n'ira pas mieux. Ça ne fera pas la moindre petite différence, mais elle en ressent le besoin. Pas ce désespoir qui la déchire. Pas la sensation de brûlure dans sa poitrine, son cœur tremblant si fort qu'elle n'entend plus rien, juste son cœur, dans ses oreilles. Elle veut souffrir physiquement. Elle veut souffrir la douleur des 16 morts qu'elle a causée chez ses enfants.

Elle craque et ouvre les yeux en le réalisant. Ses yeux se gèlent et son souffle se coupe dans sa gorge. Elle pensait avoir compris. Elle le pensait vraiment, mais ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle voit enfin ce qui lui manquait la nuit où elle a tué Finn. Elle lui a offert un meurtre par pitié. Elle l'a laissé partir de la meilleure des façons parce qu'elle y tenait. Il était censé souffrir pour 18 morts et il ne l'a pas fait.

 _Si la mort n'a pas de prix, la vie n'a aucune valeur._ Elle peut entendre la voix de Lincoln résonner dans sa tête. Les Trigedakru n'ont pas pu obtenir justice, car elle leur en a volé le droit. Ils ont aidé les Skaikru car leur Heda a crée une alliance avec eux. Elle a crée une alliance avec Clarke, même après son vol. Elle a volé leur justice, la justice pour leurs aînés, et pour leurs enfants, qu'ils ont perdu d'une main sans pitié. La raison ne signifiait rien. _Jus drein, jus daun._ Le sang appelle le sang. Lexa a gardé leur alliance intacte pour le bien de son peuple, bien qu'elle ait dû recevoir de mauvais retours. Elle est allée de l'avant car elle savait que Clarke ne porterait pas seulement la culpabilité d'avoir tué Finn, mais également celles des 18 autres, et ce, pour toujours.

Et maintenant, elle ne peut qu'en ajouter 16 au total.

Bien sûr, il y en a plus, mais Clarke porte seulement le poids des plus innocents. Les enfants. Elle pense toujours aux victimes de TonDC. Elle pense toujours à la peine présente dans les yeux de Lexa lorsqu'elle a vu la destruction du village, et qu'elle avait tenté de cacher. Son regard quand elle avait dit à Clarke qu'elle y tenait, mais qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver son peuple dans la montagne.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sut qui elle devait trouver en premier, avant de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à sa destination finale.

Indra.

* * *

Clarke, 4 jours après la chute de la montagne

Même si elle avance à un bon rythme vers TonDC, le temps paraît long, trop long. Elle sait que Lexa comptait retourner à Polis après la chute de la montagne mais est certaine de pouvoir trouver Indra surveiller la reconstruction de son village avant de retourner auprès de son Heda. C'est en gardant cette pensée en tête qu'elle accéléra le pas tout en restant sur ses gardes. Sa main se posa sur la matraque qu'elle avait en sa possession, étant l'une des seules armes qu'elle voulait, avec ses deux dagues et un couteau. Elle l'avait prit à un des gardes tombé à la montagne, l'échangeant avec son pistolet. Elle ne voulait plus jamais toucher une arme à feu.

En s'approchant d'un sentier battu, elle sait qu'elle arrive au village. Elle ralentit le pas et tente de détendre la poigne ferme qu'elle garde sur la matraque. Elle ne veut leur donner aucune raison de lui tirer une flèche avant qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer sur les raisons de sa présence.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le premier ! Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme en postant chaque mercredi, en plus de ma propre histoire " Le véritable amour ne meurt jamais ", un vendredi sur deux._

 _Si vous parlez un peu angais, envoyez un max de love à nickolefox ! _

_Je vous embrasse, comme toujours,_

 _Marina._


	2. Chapître 2

_Hey everyone ! Me revoilà !_

 _J'ai eu de très bons retours sur le premier chapître, et je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plaît déjà autant même si je vous avoue que c'est un peu long au démarrage. Mais croyez-moi, l'attente vaut bien la suite de l'histoire qui est MAGNIFIQUE._

 _N'oubliez pas, rien ne m'appartient, c'est une traduction, l'histoire vient de la plume de nickolefox. _

_Melly :_ _Merci ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ;p_ _  
_

* * *

Clarke, 4 jours depuis la chute de la montagne

Malgré le bon rythme qu'elle maintient vers TonDC, le temps paraît long, trop long. Elle sait que Lexa comptait retourner à Polis après la chute de la montagne mais est certaine de pouvoir trouver Indra surveiller la reconstruction de son village avant de retourner auprès de son Heda. C'est en gardant cette pensée en tête qu'elle accélère le pas tout en restant sur ses gardes. Sa main se posa sur la matraque qu'elle avait en sa possession, étant l'une des seules armes qu'elle voulait, avec ses deux dagues et un couteau. Elle l'avait prit à un des gardes tombé à la montagne, l'échangeant avec son flingue. Elle ne voulait plus jamais toucher une arme à feu.

En s'approchant d'un sentier battu, elle sait qu'elle arrive au village. Elle ralentit le pas et tente de détendre la poigne ferme qu'elle garde sur la matraque. Elle ne veut leur donner aucune raison de lui tirer une flèche avant qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer sur les raisons de sa présence. Elle respire un bon coup afin de calmer son cœur et sa respiration puis s'arrête et écoute. Le seul son qu'elle obtient est celui des branches d'arbres se mouvant avant qu'une native n'apparaisse devant elle. Elle ne flanche pas et fixe ses yeux dans les siens. Ils lui sont vaguement familiers. Lorsque la guerrière enlève son masque, elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. C'est Echo, l'une des natives captives au Mont Weather.

« Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru en- »

« Je sais qui tu es, Clarke. La plupart d'entre nous le savent. Notre Heda n'est pas là, » répond Echo. Ses mots ne sont pas durs mais le questionnement habite son regard. « Elle est déjà partie pour Polis. »

Clarke acquiesce. « Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je cherche Indra. Peux-tu m'emmener à elle ? »

Elle observe Echo considérer sa demande rapidement. Elle sait qu'elle se pose une question, qui ne vient jamais. A la place, Echo se retourne et commence à guider Clarke jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Toujours à l'extérieur du village, elle se retourne et dépose son arc et une dague dans des caisses spéciales. Clarke suit le mouvement et dépose ses deux dagues et sa matraque. Echo acquiesce et continue sa route jusqu'au village.

Clarke s'attendait à entendre des chuchotements, mais elles ne rencontrèrent qu'un silence tandis qu'elles s'avançaient, laissant Clarke surprise. Elle ne fut pas accueillie avec des regards emplis de haine, comme elle s'y attendait mais par des hochements de tête et des murmures soufflant « Heda Clarke » ainsi que d'autres phrases auxquelles elle n'était pas encore bien habituée. Elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Echo pour attirer son attention. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? »

Echo laisse son regard dériver autour d'elles quelques instants avant de rencontrer deux yeux bleus chargés de peine. « Ils te reconnaissent en tant que leader des Skaikru et certains sont toujours en admiration du fait que tu aies abattu la montagne sans notre armée. Certains te respectent, certains te craignent. »

Les guerriers la regardent en silence un moment avant que Clarke ne se reprenne et remarche. « Je me crains aussi ».

Echo la guide jusqu'à une tente plus à l'Est du village, échange quelque mots avec un des gardes à l'extérieur avant d'indiquer à Clarke, d'un mouvement de tête envers l'entrée, de rentrer, les gardes hochant la tête à son passage à sa plus grande surprise.

« Klark du peuple du ciel. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, ce qui avec du recul, signifie que j'aurai dû. » dit Indra avec son ton habituel, cependant Clarke ne le prend pas comme une attaque, cette fois. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Lexa n'est pas là. »

La blonde résiste à l'envie de rouler des yeux, ayant besoin de l'aide d'Indra. Elle ne veut pas être irrespectueuse. « Je ne suis pas là pour voir Lexa. Je suis venue pour te parler. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Indra secoue la tête avant qu'elle ne finisse. « Je ne sais pas ce dont tu as besoin, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. J'ai bien des choses à superviser durant la prochaine lune avant de rejoindre Heda à Polis. Peu importe la revanche que tu comptes achever, elle n'aura pas lieu. »

C'est au tour de Clarke de secouer la tête. « Je ne veux pas me venger, Indra. Je comprends pourquoi a fait ce qu'elle a fait. J'aurai fait le même choix. » Elle s'arrête et pose les yeux au sol avalant la bile qui menace de s'échapper de sa gorge. « J'ai fait pire. »

Indra étudie la jeune fille en face d'elle. Son âge est proche de celui de Lexa et semble plus vieille sur certains points mais bien plus jeune sur d'autres. Ses éclaireurs lui avaient rapportés ce qu'ils avaient vu à la montagne, comment ils avaient entendu les Skaikru parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils n'avaient pas vu la destruction, mais elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce que ressentait la jeune fille en face d'elle à cause de ces morts causées par sa faute. Elle avait vu beaucoup des siens faire face à ça, mais ils y étaient entraînés. Pourtant, peu importe à quel point ceci était dur, ça ne les auraient pas affectés autant que cela affecter sûrement la fille tombée du ciel. Elle ne sait pas ce qui la pousse à demander. Peut-être en tant que faveur pour le commandant qu'elle sait, bien qu'elle tente de le cacher, éprouver des sentiments pour cette fille. Peut-être est-ce à cause de cette expression sur son visage, de sa manière de plaider l'aide d'Indra, de son peuple. Peut-être qu'elle s'ennuie juste. « Quelle est ta demande ? Ne dis que la vérité ».

Clarke sait alors que venir ici était le bon choix. Elle avait observé Octavia interagir avec Indra et Lincoln. Elle avait écouté les histoires sur son peuple lorsqu'il initiait son nouvel amour à leurs méthodes de vie et traditions. Elle sait qu'elle fait la seule chose qu'elle ne puisse essayer pour réparer son cœur dévasté.. et son âme. Cela pourrait même, en même temps, soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu les Trigedakru pour tout le mal qu'elle leur a causé.

Clarke avance de deux pas avant de se mettre à genoux, à trois pas d'Indra. Son corps est faible, mais sa voix et se résolution sont fortes lorsqu'elle exprime sa requête « Je souhaiterai prendre part à un jugement de purification. Je demande l'absolution pour les 18 innocents morts injustement de la main d'un des miens. Je demande l'absolution pour le meurtre de 16 enfants, tués dans ma quête ayant pour but de libérer mon peuple de la montagne. Je souhaite subir les jugements adaptés afin de passer au-delà et de devenir à la hauteur, je souhaite rejoindre les rangs des Trigedakru pour être l'une des vôtres. » Elle baisse la tête, attendant la réponse d'Indra.

Indra, en revanche, ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle reste choquée par cette requête, tout d'abord que Clarke connaisse l'existence des jugements, mais qu'elle demande même de les subir. Les jugements ne sont pas connus pour êtres légers et sont très rarement demandés. Ceux qui le font, ont commis d'effroyables crimes à leurs yeux et n'ont pas été exécutés, ou bien sont des membres d'autres clans qui doivent y prendre part en tant que nouveau membre du clan. Ayant connaissance de ce que la jeune fille a traversé, elle peut deviner qu'elle puisse vouloir subir le jugement comme punition et peut-être que, partiellement, il s'agit de ça. Mais de demander à rejoindre les rangs du Trigedakru après.. laisse Indra sans un mot.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes. » est la seule parole qu'elle ne puisse dire. La guerrière en elle veut lui donner ce qu'elle demande, pour la justice de son propre peuple, oui, mais en tant que membre des Trigedakru qui a brillamment subi et passé les jugements, son Heda peut garder la blonde à ses côtés sans pour autant perdre l'estime de son peuple, et en ressortir plus forte. Mais, d'un autre côté, Indra devra affronter la colère de Lexa qu'elle craint.

« Je sais ce que je demande. » répond Clarke, bouillonnante. Elle se relève et se rapproche d'Indra, enfreignant son espace personnel pour fixer ses yeux dans les siens. « Je demande la douleur de 34 morts. Je demande les coupures et brûlures pour 34 vies. Je demande de recevoir la marque afin de me rappeler ceux à qui j'ai tout prit, pour affronter ce qui viendra. Je veux me débarrasser de la personne que j'étais, devenir une personne digne d'être une Trigedakru, pas par la crainte, mais par l'unité. _Beja. »_

Indra tire son épée et l'abaisse comme un éclair, s'arrêtant à la limite de la nuque de Clarke. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire fièrement lorsque non seulement Clarke ne flanche pas ni ne quitte son regard mais avait également penché sa nuque sur le côté, comme si elle s'attendait au geste. Elle offre sa vie à travers cet acte, et Indra prend sa décision tout en rengainant son épée.

« Tu te reposeras et sera nourrie durant deux jours avant que l'on ne commence. Tu es faible et tu ne dois pas l'être pour passer les jugements. Je le fais par respect pour vous, Klark kom Skaikru. Ne me le faîtes pas regretter. » Elle se retourne et sort de la tente, parlant rapidement à une personne de l'extérieur, avant que le son d'une personne s'en allant ne se fasse entendre et que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre dans la tente.

« Tu es sûre de ça Clarke ? » demande Echo, une sauvage pointe d'admiration et de peur au fond de ses yeux noisettes.

Un oui retentit dans sa tête, mais elle se contente de sourire de son premier vrai sourire en ce qui lui paraît des semaines et décide qu'elle devrait rafraîchir son Trigedasleng. « Sha. » répond-t-elle avant de sortir de la tente, Echo sur les talons.

* * *

 _Voilàà ! On se retrouve vendredi pour ceux qui suivent Le Véritable amour ne meurt jamais, et mercredi prochain pour la suite de cette histoire !  
_

 _Envoyez un max de love à nickolefox, et laissez-moi une review ;)_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


	3. Chapître 3

_Hey everyone !_

 _Pour l'instant, je suis toujours dans les temps, mais comme je l'ai dit dans Le véritable amour ne meurt jamais, le temps que je consacre à l'écriture et à la traduction se rétrécit grandement à cause des cours.. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous postez dans les temps !_

 _Rappelez-vous que tout appartient à nickolefox, envoyez lui un max de love! _

_Reviews :_

 _Melly :_ _Haha, ne t'inquiètes pas !_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

TonDC, 6 jours depuis la chute de la montagne

Clarke prend une grande inspiration et s'assoit doucement. Le soleil était déjà sorti, mais elle était restée dans sa tente à observer les différentes nuances de marrons depuis son réveil. Une autre nuit et un autre cauchemar. Au moins, aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Le jour où elle affronterait son jugement avec force et honneur et en ressortirait bien plus complète. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle peut entendre les sons du village qui émerge. Elle s'attendait à être emmenée aux premières lueurs, mais sa tente ne reçut aucun visiteur depuis le départ d'Écho en fin d'après-midi dernière. Elle n'était pas fatiguée mais avait dû se résoudre à dormir au vu de l'importance qu'Écho avait attribué au sommeil, allant même jusqu'à lui concocter une mixture pour l'endormir. Elle avait fonctionné durant quelques heures avant que l'image de la mort des enfants du Mont Weather ne la hante assez pour la réveiller.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir de la tente, la tête d'Écho émerge et lui sourit. Elle ne parle pas et hoche simplement la tête, lui intimant de la suivre. Clarke s'exécute, impatiente d'en finir avec ce chapître de sa vie et d'enfin commencer sa nouvelle.

« Comment as-tu dormi ? » demande Echo, quelques pas devant elle, se dirigeant vers un des bâtiments du Sud.

« Bien » reçut-elle en réponse. Elle lui lança un regard acéré, consciente que la réponse n'était pas totalement honnête.

« Pour les premiers temps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en connaissant la réponse.

Clarke n'osa pas lui demander comment elle pouvait bien le savoir, supposant que cela avait été testé de nombreuses fois. Depuis qu'Écho lui avait parlé de la gentillesse de Bellamy lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé à la montagne et de sa gratitude envers l'aide et le sacrifice que les Skaikru avait endossé pour les libérer, elles étaient devenues proches. « Ok, j'ai bien dormi les premières heures mais je me suis réveillée à cause des cauchemars. »

Echo hocha la tête. « Ça passera, Clarke. C'est ton jour de purification. Ce sera toujours une part de toi, mais ça ne ternira pas tes pensées pour toujours. Les blessures sont toujours fraîches. »

Elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit possible. Mais elle compte essayer. Alors elle hoche simplement la tête. Une fois à l'intérieur d'un des bâtiments, elle réalise l'endroit où Echo l'emmène. « Vraiment ? »

Echo sourit et pousse la blonde à s'asseoir sur une des chaises accoudée à une table. « Tu dois manger .» Elle hoche la tête lorsque, une fois de plus, Clarke ne proteste pas et suit les instructions, mangeant quelques morceaux de viande et fruits qui lui sont présentés.

Elles parlent en mangeant, même si aucun sujet important n'est abordé. Echo l'aide avec quelques prononciations tandis que Clarke lui parle de sa passion du dessin. Elle promet à Echo que, si le besoin la reprend, elle lui montrera son travail. Une fois leur repas terminé, Echo s'excuse, devant prendre part à une patrouille avant de promettre à Clarke de la revoir avant les rituels. Elle sera là pour elle.

 **Cinq heures plus tard**

Elle marche. D'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière. Elle marche autour de la petite tente dans laquelle elle est tellement restée ses deux derniers jours qu'elle grave un chemin d'un point à un autre. Elle est aussi reposée qu'elle le peut et a mieux mangé ces deux derniers jours que ces derniers mois, malgré ses cauchemars constants et son manque général d'appétit. Elle s'arrête et souffle. Indra lui avait dit que tout commencerait en deux jours, et maintenant la femme semble n'être nul part, et personne ne semble vouloir lui dire où elle se trouve. Alors qu'elle se retourne, s'apprêtant à longer la longueur de la tente une nouvelle fois, un bruit l'interpelle et elle se tourne.

« Tu peux être nerveuse, Clarke. » déclare Echo en entrant dans la tente, rencontrant la blonde à mi-chemin, levant son bras afin de serrer celui de Clarke avec le sien. Elles avaient formé un lien, Echo partageant ses repas avec Clarke et ayant parlé des coutumes Trikru aussi bien que des histoires de Clarke durant sa vie sur l'Arche. Clarke ne peut pas en être sûre mais elle sent qu'une amitié se forme entre elle et la gentille guerrière. Elle pourrait presque dire qu'elle a confiance en elle.

« Je ne suis pas nerveuse, Echo. Je suis anxieuse. Indra a dit qu'on commencerait aujourd'hui et personne ne sait où elle est. Ou alors ils le savent, mais ils ne le disent pas. » souffle-t-elle d'irritation, s'affalant finalement sur la petite table sur le côté de sa tente.

« Ça commencera ce soir, Clarke. Aucun des jugements n'a jamais eu lieu à la lumière du jour. Ça commencera, au plus tôt, au coucher du soleil. Ce sont nos traditions. » sourit légèrement Echo.

« Oh. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant de ça ? » demande-t-elle. Ses pensées dérivent rapidement à Finn et plus précisément au rituel qui s'était également déroulé la nuit. Cependant, ceux de Raven et Gustus avaient eu lieu en plein jour. Elle arrête d'y penser, sachant que ce n'est pas le moment de se questionner à ce sujet. « Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire pour le reste de l'après-midi ? »

Echo sourit et secoue la tête face à cette femme si têtue. « Je dirais, garde ton énergie, accordes-toi un autre repas et prépare toi mentalement à ce que tu vas endurer. Indra est partie chercher un autre guérisseur pour le ramener ici. »

Clarke s'arrête, ses yeux papillonnant brièvement en direction du sol, trahissant son calme extérieur, avant de se reconcentrer sur Echo. « Un autre guérisseur ? Nyko ne sera pas là ? » Clarke avait apprit à respecter et à faire confiance au soigneur, principalement grâce au fait qu'il possédait la confiance de Lincoln et d'Octavia. Savoir qu'il serait là pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

Echo soupire et se rapproche de Clarke en quelques pas. « Il sera là pour toi, bien sûr. Mais avec ce genre de jugements, il vaut mieux en avoir toujours deux. » Elle s'arrête et cherche ses prochains mots avec soin. « Je sais que ta volonté est profonde, Clarke, peut-être même l'une des plus fortes que je n'ai jamais vu. Et même si je n'ai aucun doute sur ta réussite.. Il reste une chance que ton corps, même avec deux soigneurs, n'ait pas la force de se relever. »

Elle approche doucement sa main de la joue de la blonde, lui laissant le temps de se décaler. Lorsqu'elle ne bouge pas, elle la place sur sa joue et sourit lorsque Clarke se laisse aller contre le doux contact que cela lui procure. « On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, Clarke, mais tu es la sœur de sang que je n'ai jamais eue, mais que j'ai toujours voulue. Les émotions ne sont pas très partagées ouvertement pour ceux de mon peuple, mais je te fais confiance pour garder cette information dans ton cœur. Peu importe ce que les autres ressentent pour toi, sache que tu as déjà une sœur en moi. »

Clarke souffle en frissonnant, et lève les yeux au ciel pour tenter d'empêcher l'humidité qui prend place dans ses yeux de tomber. Elle secoue la tête et souffle un rire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant d'oublier toute hésitation et attire Echo dans une étreinte. « Merci. » lui souffle-t-elle.

Echo n'hésite pas à lui rendre l'étreinte et rit doucement. « Je pense que le mot que tu cherchais est « mochof », petite sœur. »

Clarke se défait de l'étreinte, souriante. « Mochof. »

Echo acquiesce et se recule. « Je dois aller finir les préparatifs. Indra devrait revenir bientôt. Fais la paix avec ce que tu peux, maintenant, Clarke. Tu purgeras le reste lors du jugement. »

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Laissez-moi une review, et une à nickolefox si vous maîtrisez un peu l'anglais ! Parfois, pas besoin de beaucoup pour faire plaisir ! _

_Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


	4. Chapître 4

_Hey everyone ! Je suis là à l'heure ( sans plus aucune réserve de chapître, que ce soit pour LVANMJ ou Understanding )_

 _J'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre, mais pour l'instant, je respecte ! xD_

 _Avant de continuer, j'aimerais faire une petite RE-pécision. Cette fanfiction est une traduction originalement écrite par nickolefox, ce qui signifie que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur la taille des chapîtres ou sur les actions qui s'y déroulent. _

_Je comprends que la longueur des chapîtres vous attristrent, mais je n'y suis pour rien.  Voilà, la pranthèse est finie ! _

_Merci à Melly pour sa review !_

 _Bye bye !_

* * *

Lexa – A deux heures de TonDC

Ils chevauchaient à une allure moyenne depuis deux heures. La jument d'Indra calée sur ses pas, flanquées par deux gardes. D'un côté, Lexa se sentait pressée d'arriver à TonDC afin d'essayer de raisonner Clarke, et d'un autre, restait terrifiée de voir la fille qu'elle avait abandonnée au Mont Weather. Évidemment, elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était la bonne décision pour son peuple, mais cela n'enlevait pas l'immense culpabilité qu'elle gardait dans son cœur depuis qu'elle avait tourné le dos à Clarke. Elle ne saurait jamais comment elle était parvenue à garder ses émotions enfouies et ses larmes de couler.

Elle avait laissé la blonde là-bas, sans l'aide de son armée. Elle l'avait laissée là-bas, sans savoir comment la nuit finirait. Elle avait espéré que Clarke s'en sortirait en vie, et qu'elle réussirait à sauver son peuple, mais Lexa doutait que son espoir ne valait grand chose à cette heure-là.

Voir Indra arriver à Polis en avance avait multiplié la peur dans son cœur, sachant que quelque chose avait dû se passer pour qu'elle soit ici sans avoir envoyé de messager avant. Indra n'était rien de plus qu'elle n'était loyale et n'aurait jamais changer de plan, désobéissant aux ordres sans raison valable. Lexa ne pouvait d'aucune façon être préparée à la nouvelle qu'elle reçut. Non seulement, Clarke et son peuple étaient en vie, mais, d'après Indra, Clarke avait fait la requête d'affronter les jugements.

Lexa déglutit difficilement, se rappelant ce qu'Indra lui avait dit de l'expression dans le regard de la fille aux yeux bleus. De quelle manière ils étaient morts à l'intérieur, et souffraient en même temps d'une douleur indescriptible qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois auparavant. Lexa ne releva pas le fait qu'Indra parlait de la peine qu'elle-même avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Costia.

Elle ne connaît pas tout les détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Indra semble convaincue que, même si Lexa ne soutient pas cette idée, Clarke en a besoin. Qu'elle ne devrait pas utiliser son statut de commandante pour l'arrêter. Lexa se dispute bien évidemment avec elle – elle ne veut pas voir Clarke être blessée physiquement ou émotionnellement plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà- mais le raisonnement d'Indra gagna contre ses sentiments sur le sujet. Ses sentiments, pensa-t-elle amèrement, serrant la mâchoire.

« _Vous pouvez cacher ou ignorer tout ce que vous voulez, Heda, mais je sais que vous tenez à elle. Tenir à elle n'est pas une faiblesse à moins que vous ne le laissiez devenir une faiblesse. La plus grande force du monde peut venir d'un simple acte d'amour. »_

Avait ouvertement parler Indra cette nuit, assises devant le feu, à l'écart des oreilles des autres. Il est très rare, pour chacune des deux, de laisser leurs gardes tomber, mais elles le font l'une avec l'autre lorsque l'une en a besoin. Indra fut un point d'ancrage dans la vie de Lexa depuis son enfance. Tandis que toutes les personnes de son clan forment son peuple, Indra est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour Lexa. Lexa s'était contentée d'acquiescer, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Et maintenant, les voilà, à une heure de chevauchée de TonDC et son esprit s'emballe. Tout se rapproche, et avec ça, les jugements dont Clarke a apparemment besoin. En tant que commandante, Lexa se doit d'être présente puisque c'est son clan que Clarke rejoindra si.. Non, pas si, Lexa balaie cette pensée, _quand_ Clarke passera cette épreuve. Elle se doit aussi d'être présente, d'être témoin, Indra lui exprima son inquiétude à l'idée que Clarke ne sache qu'elle était présente. Elle recommanda fortement à Lexa d'être présente mais hors de portée de vue de la blonde, afin de ne pas la distraire de la force dont elle aurait besoin pour supporter les jugements. Lexa n'avait pas protesté, elle était d'accord. Si c'était pour l'intérêt de Clarke ou le sien, ça, elle n'en était pas sûre.

A l'approche de l'entrée du village, Lexa hocha la tête en direction d'Indra et dirigea sa monture vers l'Ouest. Sa présence ne serait connue que par Indra, les deux cavaliers qui les accompagnaient, et quelques gardes du corps assis à l'un de leur postes de gardes dans les arbres pour surveiller la préparation des événements.

Le poste de garde est un bon point de vue pour voir les ennemis approcher, mais Lexa se servira de la vue pour veiller sur une blonde déterminée.

TonDC – Tombée de la nuit

Clarke se tient avec Echo devant le feu crépitant, regardant consciencieusement quelques hommes attacher des sangles en cuir sur deux poteaux plantés dans le sol à cinq mètres d'elles. Elle sait qu'ils sont là pour elle. Elle sera solidement attachée à ces sangles en cuir lorsqu'elle endurera la souffrance physique des 34 morts dont elle se tient responsable. Elle déglutit, la gorge serrée, et dirige de nouveau son regard sur le feu.

« Ce n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis, Clarke. » dit Echo doucement, ses yeux fixés sur la blonde à ses côtés. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

Clarke soupire, secouant la tête. « Si, je le dois. » Elle shoot dans un petit caillou qui s'est égaré du cercle de feu et passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, mais j'ai besoin de le faire, Echo. Si je ne le fais pas...» Elle s'interrompt, effrayée à l'idée de finir d'exposer sa pensée.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras perdue parmi nous, de toute façon. » déclare Echo, ce qui sonne comme une question aux oreilles de Clarke.

« Je suis déjà perdue. Soit je réussis à passer cette épreuve et à me trouver moi-même, soit je n'y parviens pas, et ça n'aura aucune importance. » Elle inspire profondément et tourne son regard perçant pour rencontrer celui noisette. « Je suis juste, pas sûre de ce que je préférerai maintenant, alors je laisse tout aux mains du destin. »

« Le destin ne décide pas si il est l'heure de mourir lors des jugements, Clarke. » Echo est sérieuse, inclinant son corps pour faire face à la blonde et maintenir un contact visuel. « Ce sera ta volonté qui décidera si tu passeras ça, ou si ton combat viendra à sa fin. »

« Yu gonplei ste odon », chuchote Clarke, regardant de nouveau en direction des poteaux maintenant complètement prêts pour les jugements.

« Ces mots ne devraient pas t'être adressés avant très longtemps. » Echo s'avance et étend son bras sur l'épaule de Clarke. « Ne me force pas à les dire. »

Clarke ferme les yeux et hoche la tête, prenant une inspiration tremblante tandis qu'Echo se recule quand Indra s'approche d'elles. « Yumi ! » ordonne-t-elle, observant Echo avant de se diriger vers une hutte où Nyko et un autre homme attendent.

Echo jette un regard à Clarke, secouant la tête lorsqu'elle fait mine de venir avec elle, et se tourne pour suivre Indra. Tandis qu'elles entrent dans la hutte avec les autres, elle ne peut s'empêcher de demander, « Est-ce qu'Heda est là ? »

Indra l'arrête d'un regard. « Tu n'as rien dit à la fille, n'est-ce pas ? » grince-t-elle entre ses dents. Echo est l'une des meilleures, mais elle ne veut pas que sa proximité avec la fille du ciel lui fasse désobéir aux ordres.

Echo secoue la tête, résistant contre l'envie de rouler des yeux. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Bien. » Indra contourne la table et se place en face des trois autres personnes. « Heda est ici. Elle restera hors de portée de vue jusqu'à la fin, mais observera les jugements. Nyko, Paun, » dit-elle, détournant toute son attention sur les deux soigneurs, « vous feriez mieux d'être à votre maximum lorsque l'heure viendra. » Elle s'arrête, sachant très bien qu'ils le savent, mais elle se devait de prononcer ces mots. Tandis qu'une grande partie dépend directement Clarke, les soins qu'ils lui prodigueront après l'épreuve resteront le plus important. « Est-ce que vous avez les herbes ? »

Paun acquiesce et attrape un sachet sur sa taille. « Il n'y a pas eu de jugements pendant de longues années mais j'ai pu en avoir assez pour lui faire voir les visions et la vérité d'être révélée. »

Indra hoche la tête et se tourne vers Echo. « Est-elle prête ? »

Echo lance à un regard vers l'entrée de la hutte. « Elle est prête pour la partie physique, mais personne ne peut vraiment être préparé pour le reste. » Elle se sent coupable, sachant que Clarke n'est pas au courant de cette partie du jugement si elle réussit l'épreuve physique, mais ce sont leurs coutumes. Pour se purifier elle-même et devenir complète, le corps aussi bien que l'esprit se doit d'être purgé et de trouver le chemin du retour.

« Dans ce cas, il est temps. » Indra retourne à la table et attrape une petite boîte avant de sortir de la tente pour se diriger au centre du cercle de jugement. Les deux piquets et les sangles de cuir dressés au milieu , tandis que quatre feux flambent de chaque côté, causant une chaleur écrasante remplissant le cercle, à l'endroit même où Clarke passera le reste de la nuit.

Toutes les personnes du villages se sont rassemblées, formant un large cercle autour de l'autre cercle, juste à la limite des feux. Indra et Echo se tiennent à l'intérieur, avec Nyko et Paun sur le côté. Indra attend que les murmures diminuent avant de lever sa main. « Peuple de TonDC ! » crie-t-elle, et le reste des voix se taisent, le peuple la regardant.

« Ce soir, nous serons témoins du premier jugement à avoir jamais été demandé par quelqu'un d'extérieur aux 12 clans. Le jugement d'une Skaikru. Clarke ! »

La plupart sont déjà au courant, mais quelques halètements se font entendre par ceux qui n'en savait rien tandis que Clarke se dirige jusqu'au centre du cercle. Elle se tient bien et maintient sa tête droite malgré toutes les regards posés sur elle. Elle laisse ses yeux papillonner brièvement sur ce qui l'entoure, cherchant, mais se réprimande elle-même rapidement avant de se tourner vers Indra, fixant leurs yeux ensemble.

« Clarke du peuple du ciel, par nos coutumes, nous te demandons de donner une raison à ces jugements, pour que chaque témoin puisse connaître la vérité. » Elle hoche la tête vers Clarke, lui signifiant que c'est à elle de s'adresser au peuple.

Clarke déglutit et s'assure que sa voix soit forte et qu'elle ne baisse pas lorsqu'elle dit, « Je souhaite passer les jugements des Trikru, pour payer pour les 34 vies perdues dont je suis responsable. 18 des vôtres, prises par l'un des Skaikru en mon nom, pour qui la véritable justice n'a pas été accordée de par mes actions, et pour 16 enfants innocents à qui j'ai volé la vie pour sauver mon propre peuple au Mont Weather. Beaucoup d'autres vies ont été prises ce jour-là, dont je suis responsable, cependant, ce ne sont que pour les vies innocentes que je demande ce châtiment : vos innocents et les leurs. »

De nombreux murmures et discussions s'élèvent chez les natifs, et Clarke serre les dents lorsqu'un guerrier sort du cercle et se déplace vers elle, un air haineux plaqué sur le visage. « Qu'en est-il des guerriers que tu as brûlé jusqu'à la mort dans ton cercle de feu, fille du ciel ? » lui jette-t-il.

Clarke se retourne pour lui faire face avant de pivoter, accrochant les regards d'autant de personnes qu'elle le put avant de parler, élevant sa voix pour que tous entende. « Je suis responsable pour ces morts, c'est vrai, mais je ne demande pas justice sur leurs vies car c'était une réponse à une attaque sur ma navette. C'était un acte de guerre qui représentait l'unique moyen d'assurer la survie de mon peuple. Tout comme chacun d'entre vous en aurait fait de même pour le vôtre. »

Les murmures continuent pendant un moment, avant de s'atténuer légèrement. Clarke replace son regard sur le guerrier et voit quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux, peut-être du respect, mais elle ne peut en être certaine, avant qu'il n'acquiesce et ne recule pour retourner à sa place.

Indra hoche la tête et s'adresse encore une fois à Clarke. « Et acceptes-tu toutes les étapes de ces jugements, en connaissant certaines, mais pas toutes, et de ce qu'il adviendra après ça ? » Clarke acquiesce et répond un oui ferme, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Indra. « Et dis-nous, Clarke du peuple du ciel, si tu sortais victorieuse, quelle serait ta requête ? »

Clarke prend un profonde inspiration et lève ses yeux vers le ciel, observant les étoiles et la pleine lune brillant au dessus d'eux. « Je souhaite ne plus être connue sous le nom de Clarke kom Skaikru mais en tant que Clarke kom Trikru. » Elle s'arrête aux sons de surprises qui retentissent autour d'elle, les seules non-surprises étant Indra et Echo.

« Tu souhaites devenir l'une des nôtres et d'abandonner tout lien avec les tiens ? » déclare Indra, faisant clairement comprendre que Clarke doit choisir.

« Oui, je souhaiterai seulement demander de me laisser agir en tant que lien avec les Skaikru, pour maintenir la paix entre nous. Je n'ai pas fait ce que j'ai fait dans cette montagne simplement pour les laisser non-protégés. » Clarke déglutit, ne sachant pas comment sa requête sera reçue.

Elle jette un regard à Echo qui lui sourit légèrement, et retourne son attention sur Indra qui observe quelqu'un ou quelque chose au loin. Clarke tente de regarder mais ne peut rien percevoir avant que son attention ne soit redirigée sur Indra, une nouvelle fois.

« Comme tu le souhaites, Clarke. Puisses-tu passer ces jugements, et tu seras connue pour toujours sous le nom de Clarke kom Trikru et liaison des Skaikru. Avec cette approbation, tu devras choisir un devoir que tu rempliras pour notre clan, et une arme pour te défendre ainsi que les autres. »

Clarke acquiesce. « J'accepte. » Elle déglutit. Elle sait quel devoir elle choisira, mais son cœur flanche à l'idée de tenir une arme.

Indra hoche la tête sur sa droite, où plusieurs hommes sont assis et un rythme lent s'élève des tambours posés sur leurs genoux.

« Alors commençons. »

* * *

Lexa se tient droite, regardant la blonde de là où elle se tient, cachée derrière les arbres. La chaleur du feu dégage une lueur délicate mais Lexa sait que Clarke détestera sa chaleur bien assez tôt.

Elle ne peut pas expliquer les sentiments qui passent à travers son corps. Elle est captivée par Clarke. Elle l'a été depuis qu'elles se sont rencontrées, mais la voir ainsi maintenant, entendre sa voix, sa détermination... ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que Lexa à déjà pu voir. Son cœur tressaute d'anxiété dans sa poitrine, et d'autant qu'elle ose l'espérer, d'espoir.

Elle serre fermement sa main contre le bois du poste, se penchant vers l'avant comme si cette petite distance la rapprochant plus près de Clarke allait d'une certaine façon soulager l'inquiétude dans sa poitrine. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent tandis qu'elle regarde Clarke enlever sa veste et hésiter, seulement brièvement, avant de lever son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, la laissant vêtue de son pantalon, ses bottes, et le petit top retenant ses seins. Elle est magnifique, et le souffle de Lexa se bloque dans sa gorge. Elle ne devrait pas penser comme ça, sachant ce qui arriver et entacher la si parfaite peau de la blonde, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se retrouver encore plus attirée par la fille tombée du ciel.

Tandis que Clarke lance son t-shirt en direction d'Echo, Lexa penche légèrement la tête sur le côté en avisant du faible sourire que la blonde lui accorde. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail que Clarke entre dans les cercles de feu pour se tenir entre les deux poteaux. Elle n'attrape pas les sangles de cuir pour le moment, sachant que la sanction qu'elle demande se doit d'être choisie tandis qu'elle attend, sentant la chaleur s'intensifier de par sa proximité avec les feux.

Lexa écoute attentivement Clarke choisir ses sentences et sent son estomac se tordre. La magnifique blonde avait choisi les dagues pour les 18 morts des Trikru. 12 coupures creuseraient ses bras, six de chaque côté, trois avant ses coudes et trois après. Les six coupures finales se diviseraient en trois sur chacun des côtés de son corps. Lexa baisse la tête et ferme les yeux, respirant profondément par le nez. Elle veut arrêter ça, mais sait qu'elle ne le fera pas. Clarke à choisi ça, et Lexa ne prendre plus jamais une décision à la place de Clarke si la situation le permet.

Regardant en bas, elle voit 17 personnes de son peuple être choisis, et chacun d'entre eux sortent leur dague. Indra sera la 18ème en tant que celle qui dirige les jugements. Elle regarde Clarke avec admiration lorsque celle-ci tient ses résolutions malgré le petit tremblement qu'elle a pu voir traverser ses épaules. Elle entend alors Indra annoncer ce qu'elle a choisi pour les 16 enfants du Mont Weather et c'est ici que Lexa sait que Clarke lutte pour maintenir son choix et ne pas laisser ses émotions sortir.

Clarke relève la tête, regardant le ciel. Pour beaucoup, il semblerait qu'elle réfléchit, peut-être débattant ses choix, mais Lexa sait de par les poings serrés de la blonde qu'elle a déjà prit sa décision. Lexa n'est pas surprise; c'est le choix qu'elle aurait elle-même fait. Sa voix et portée jusqu'à Lexa, et bien qu'elle s'attendait à cette décision, elle peut sentir ses genoux faiblirent.

« Les marques. 16 marques pour les 16 vies que j'ai volées à ces enfants, pour qu'ils fassent pour toujours partis de moi. » dit Clarke d'une voix claire, tremblant seulement légèrement. Echo s'avance, présentant à Indra la marque qui sera utilisée. Lexa ne peut en deviner la forme, faute de distance, mais se rassure en voyant qu'elle semble au moins être petite, considérant qu'il allait falloir apposer 16 marques sur son petit corps.

Clarke fait de nouveau son choix, elle aura deux lignes de huit marques, chacune du côté gauche de son dos, de son épaule au bas de son dos. Bien que ce ne soit pas une pensée qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir maintenant, ni que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle voulait que Clarke endure, mais Lexa ne put s'empêcher de penser que les deux rangées de marques rondes qui descendront le long du dos de Clarke seront attractives et formidables.

Elle secoue la tête, observant intensément tandis Indra hoche la tête et que les membres équipés de dagues s'avancent. Lexa retient son souffle une nouvelle fois lorsque Clarke atteint et attrape les sangles de cuir, les enroulant autour de ses mains tandis qu'elle s'y accroche fermement, se maintenant droite.

Ça commence.

* * *

 _Voilà !  
_

 _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas bien compris, les marques sont des marques au fer. Vous voyez ce que c'est xD J'ai longuement hésité entre ça et " brulure " mais le mot n'aurait pas été exacte alors.. J'ai laissé ça._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour LVANMJ ( vendredi si tout va bien ) et à bientôt pour Understanding !_

 _Envoyez un MAX de LOVE à nickolefox._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


	5. Chapître 5

_Hey everyone !_

 _Oui il est 22h04, MAIS nous sommes toujours mercredi !_

 _Je rentre de l'hopital où je viens de finir mes radios, alors excusez-moi.. Etttt je récolte une double scoliose et un déplacement du bassin. Sympa, non ?_

 _Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise, et voici un chapître trèèès attendu !_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

 **The Ark**

« Il est sûr de ça ? Lincoln ! » Elle l'empêche de continuer à empaqueter des affaires dans un petit sac en l'attrapant par le bras et le retournant face à elle. « Est-ce que tu crois ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Lincoln regarde Octavia, un air taciturne sur le visage et acquiesce. « Miko et moi avons grandi ensemble. Il n'a aucune raison de me mentir à ce sujet. »

Octavia laisse échapper un juron et penche sa tête. « Est-ce qu'elle peut survivre ? » Elle refuse de laisser sa peur à l'idée de la mort de Clarke ressortir, pas alors qu'elle lutte toujours pour garder la colère qu'elle ressent contre l'autre fille, mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher.

Lincoln place sa main sur sa joue et repose son front contre le sien durant un moment, lui offrant un moment un paix. Lorsqu'il recule, il hoche la tête. « Vous, les filles du ciel, vous êtes fortes. Si quelqu'un peut y survivre, c'est elle. Mais allons-y. »

« Hey, » Octavia l'arrête de nouveau, « écoutes, je sais qu'on avait prévu de quitter l'Arche de toute façon, mais nous ne retournions pas à TonDC. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si inquiet à l'idée d'y aller ? Ils ne seront pas en colère contre toi ? »

Il lui offre un petit sourire. « Heda m'a pardonné pour que je puisse être avec toi. Ça n'a aucune importance si c'est ici, avec eux, ou n'importe où d'autre, mais nous devons aller là-bas. Tu ressens peut-être toujours de la colère envers Clarke et Heda pour TonDC, mais tu connais la guerre, c'était la bonne décision. » Il se relève, et lance son sac sur son épaule. « Et je sais qu'elle te manque. »

Octavia ne peut pas dire le contraire. Bellamy est son frère, mais Clarke est devenue comme sa sœur durant leur temps passé sur Terre, et elles sont devenues proches de manières différentes que ne l'est de Bellamy. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place parmi le peuple du ciel, mais elle à trouvé son chez-soi parmi les Trikru et Lincoln, elle était plus elle-même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et maintenant, avec Clarke prenant la décision d'affronter ces jugements. Jugements dont elle n'a entendu parler que brièvement de Lincoln et seulement afin de lui permettre de faire la paix avec elle-même et de devenir une Trikru. Pourquoi est-elle remplie de questions ?

Octavia pivote et sécurise son épée sur son dos et une dague à l'intérieur d'une de ses poches de côté. Attrapant le sac que Lincoln lui a préparé, elle se dirige vers les portes de sortie. « Allons-y, alors. »

Lincoln ne peut rien faire d'autre que de sourire, et de suivre ses pas.

 **TonDC – Jugements de l'Heda Skaikru.**

Clarke prend une lente et profonde respiration, fermant les yeux tandis qu'elle s'agrippe fermement aux sangles de cuir enroulées autour de ses mains. Elle tient, les genoux légèrement pliés, essayant de se relaxer et de ne pas se raidir. Elle n'est pas certaine que ça l'aidera vraiment, mais ça paraît la être la bonne chose à faire.

La chaleur provenant des feux autour d'elle est brûlante. Elle peut sentir les premières perles de sueur commencer à descendre de son front à sa tempe, malgré le haut de son corps le plus dénudé possible. Après s'être débarrassée de sa veste et de son t-shirt, Echo lui présenta un petit top desserré fait de lacets liés, de sa nuque au bas de son dos, lui offrant juste assez de matière pour couvrir ses seins. Echo et une autre femme la couvrirent durant le temps où elle échangea son soutien-gorge pour ce nouvel objet. Elle sait qu'il a été crée pour exposer le plus de peau possible sur son dos et ses côtes tout en laissant sa poitrine dissimulée aux yeux de tous. Pour ça, elle est reconnaissante.

Elle sait qu'Indra s'est remise à parler, quelque chose à propos de se mettre en marche pour commencer, mais elle ne peut l'entendre. Son esprit s'échauffe déjà à la pensée des morts. Elle voit Finn, qui fusille d'innocents villageois. Elle peut entendre la haine dans les cris de la famille et des amis, courbés sur les corps sans vie de leurs bien-aimés. Elle entend les cris et les toussotements des enfants du Mont Weather tandis qu'ils mourraient, d'une lente et douloureuse mort de sa main.

Elle se prépare pour ce qui va arriver. Même dans la brume de ses pensées, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre Indra envoyer un des hommes de la file à l'écart, pour récupérer sa dague. Elle ne peut pas en être sûre, mais elle croit le voir secouer la tête, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas prendre part à tout ça. Cela la rend confuse, s'attendant à ce que plus d'entre eux ne veuille s'occuper d'elle. Elle ne s'y attarde pas trop lorsqu'elle aperçoit Indra se tourner lentement vers Echo dont les yeux se durcissent à leur échange, mais obéit à son général et s'avance, hésitante, avant d'accepter une des dagues.

Echo baisse le regard sur la dague dans sa main, la serrant fermement dans son poing tandis qu'elle s'avance doucement jusqu'à Clarke, la suppliant du regard de comprendre. Clarke ne peut lui offrir qu'un petit sourire en retour, hochant la tête ré sait qu'Echo ne veut pas faire ça, mais elle le fera comme les autres, car c'est son devoir, ce que Clarke veut.

Clarke inspire profondément une nouvelle fois, ne tremblant que légèrement lorsque les flammes se fraient un chemin jusqu'à sa peau dénudée. Elle sait que ça ne peut pas l'atteindre, évidemment, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de sentir sa peau la brûler. Elle sait que ceux qui l'entailleront la sentiront aussi, mais leur temps sera court tandis que le sien durera toute la nuit. Elle se tient un peu plus droite lorsque le premier guerrier s'approche d'elle. Il y a une lueur dans ses yeux, et elle se concentre dessus pendant qu'elle sent sa dague faire une lisse et précise entaille sur la partie supérieure de son bras.

Le métal de la dague lui apporte une faible dose de soulagement avant que le son de sa peau n'atteigne ses oreilles et que le douleur de la plaie ne la frappe. Ça fait mal, atrocement. Elle été au courant que ça le ferait, alors elle se débrouille pour garder la bouche fermée, se refusant à crier de douleur dès la première. Elle sait que ça arrivera sûrement. Seulement pas maintenant.

L'air frappa sa blessure fraîchement ouverte, déclenchant une brûlure plus forte encore, et l'odeur métallique du sang atteint son odorat. Elle lève la tête plus haut, fixant son regard sur Indra tandis qu'elle hoche la tête, prête pour le suivant.

Sachant à quoi s'attendre rend la deuxième entaille encore pire. Le natif est en réalité une jeune femme, peut-être même plus jeune que Clarke elle-même, et l'entaille semble plus profonde que la première. C'est encore lent, et sur le même bras, juste quelques centimètres en dessus de la première. « C'est pour mon frère. »

Les yeux de Clarke affrontent les siens, et elle sent sa poitrine se contracter. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour y penser, mais elle comprend immédiatement comment ils ont été choisi. 18 personnes sont mortes, et ils doivent être les membres de leurs familles. Elle se demande brièvement si certaines des victimes ont un lien de sang avec Indra et Echo, avant de réaliser que deux autres ont fait leur entaille, murmurant le nom de leurs proches perdus.

Les entailles faîtes sur son bras gauche restent uniformes, n'en manquant plus qu'une avant que les six ne soient complétées pour ce côté. Sa tête commence à tourner et ses genoux à trembler doucement. Elle s'agrippe fermement à l'aide de sa main droite, sachant pertinemment que la gauche devient lentement inutile. Le sang est chaud, coulant le long de son bras créant une piscine partant du bas de son aisselle, à la flaque formée sur le sol. Son bras s'engourdit, et elle se sent reconnaissante d'avoir enroulé le cuir autour de sa main plusieurs fois, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de tenir plus longtemps sans ça.

Le prochain s'avance, un jeune garçon, pas plus âgé que 12 ans, qui semble plus secoué qu'elle. Elle sent un sanglot se bloquer dans sa gorge, se demandant qui lui à été volé. Il se retourne pour regarder Indra qui est sur le point de s'approcher lorsque Clarke trouve sa voix, sèche, pleine de remord et à l'agonie. « Non. » Indra s'arrête, posant son regard sur Clarke qui délivre sa main droite du cuir, l'utilisant pour défaire la gauche également. Elle halète lorsque le sang commence à couler dans une autre direction et titube sur ses genoux.

Elle sait que la dernière zone vierge de son bras est proche de son poignet, ce qui est trop haut pour qu'il l'atteigne. Utilisant sa main droite droite pour soutenir sa gauche, elle tend son bras tremblant au jeune garçon. Il hésite, se tournant pour dévisager son peuple. Apercevant quelques hochements de têtes, il se retourne vers Clarke, inspirant profondément « Je ne veux pas te blesser, » murmure-t-il doucement. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu délavé, gorgés de larmes qui ne tombent pourtant pas. « Mais je dois le faire pour mon père. »

Les sanglots de Clarke l'étouffent dans sa gorge, et elle baisse les yeux en secouant la tête. « Je suis tellement désolée. Je sais que ça ne t'aide pas, mais je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, » pleure-t-elle, tendant de nouveau son bras vers le garçon qui lève sa main hésitante, appuyant la dague contre son bras. Ce n'est pas pas aussi profond que les autres, mais la blessure est nette, et le sang commence bientôt à couler.

Juste quand elle baisse sa main droite au sol pour se relever, le garçon passe un doigt sur le sang et ensuite sur sa joue, en dessus de son œil droit. « Une larme pour toi, Clarke. Le combat est de mon père est terminé, mais le tien commence tout juste. » Il abaisse le son de sa voix déjà basse et murmure doucement, « Ste yuj. »

Clarke ne peut qu'acquiesce tandis qu'il s'éloigne et titube sur ses jambes. Elle avait déjà entendu ça une fois dans le passé, juste avant que Gustus n'achève la sentence de Gustus. « _Ste yuj »_ luiavait-il murmuré. _Sois forte._

Clarke revient sur ses pas précédents et se soutient avec sa main droite, enroulant le cuir autour de sa main. Elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas capable de lever sa main gauche et la laisse de côté pour le moment. Elle lève brièvement les yeux, croisant ceux d'Echo, et se sent reconnaissante d'avoir un visage compatissant posé sur elle. Elle s'arme de courage et reprend à peine son souffle avant que les entailles de son bras droit, juste en dessous de son épaule, ne deviennent douloureuses. Tout se passe dans la colère et la douleur, et elle ne peut empêcher les cris qui jaillissent de sa gorge contre sa volonté.

Un autre nom lui est prononcé, mais il est camouflé par son propre cri lorsque la prochaine entaille arrive. Son bras droit commence à faiblir, et elle commence à voir noir de par la quantité de sang perdue. Elle secoue la tête, essayant de tout faire redevenir clair. Elle s'en sortira, ne laissant pas à l'obscurité le contrôle sur elle. Elle regarde Nylp, qui lance un regard à Indra avant de s'avancer.

Ils en ont parlé, peu de temps avant que les jugements ne commencent. Afin de l'aider à rester consciente face à la perte de sang, elle prendrait certaines herbes dans de l'eau qui l'aiderait. Lorsqu'elle se sentirait faiblir, elle hocherait la tête vers Nyko, qui lui en apporterait plus pour l'aider. Il lui tend une petite tasse, remplie du mélange d'eau et d'herbes, et l'aide à boire. S'écartant, il hoche la tête, et ils recommencent.

OO

Lexa fait les cent pas, les bras croisés avec une main contre la bouche tandis qu'elle ronge son ongle du pouce. L'agonie des cris de Clarke brise presque sa résolution de ne pas se précipiter aux côtés de la blonde, mais un regard appuyé d'Indra l'enracine à sa place. Elle ne peut pas croire en la force que Clarke a démontré quand elle a délaissé les sangles pour s'agenouiller, s'offrant au jeune garçon pour la dernière entaille sur son bras. Elle se questionne sur la personne qu'est Clarke Griffin, comment est-ce que la blonde peut avoir autant de force d'esprit et une si grande volonté. C'est une chose rare pour tout le monde, mais particulièrement pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas grandi sur la terre, dans leurs coutumes. Elles rendent plus résistantes, d'une manière qu'elle en sait les Skaikru dépourvues. Tous sauf cette blonde criant d'agonie avant que l'entaille sur son bras droit ne soit faîte.

La blonde oscille, à peine capable de continue à se tenir aux sangles de cuir, mais elle a de l'endurance. Lexa sait que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les herbes qui l'aident à tenir debout, mais il reste épuisant de tenir sur ses pieds même avec cette aide.

Lexa arrête de piétiner pour s'avancer à la lisière des bois pour observer un de ses guerriers. Il semble se moquer de Clarke, laissant traîner sa dague contre son estomac, la faisant trembler. Il ne la coupe pas, et Lexa sent son sang bouillir juste quand Indra lui crie dessus. « Em pleni ! » _Il suffit !_

Il crache au sol aux pieds de Clarke et tranche sans soin son côté gauche. Ce ne sera pas une entaille propre comme les autres et Lexa sait qu'elle le fera payer pour ça. Les jugements sont certainement un rite de passage et une tradition de son peuple, mais ce n'est pas non plus censé être une scène de revanche. Le natif élève sa voix pour être entendu, « Daunde ste kwelen ! » _Celle-là est faible,_ avant de déambuler, fier de lui.

Lexa serre les dents et regarde Indra. _Clarke n'est pas faible,_ gronde-t-elle dans sa tête. Elle voit Indra faire signe à un de ses gardes, qui attrape l'homme et le guide au loin.

Le cri étranglé de Clarke brise son cœur. Elle n'est pas sûre de jusqu'où elle pourra le supporter. La femme qu'elle.. à qui elle tient souffre, et elle ne peut pas l'arrêter. Cela la ronge bien plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre. Trouver Costia, déjà partie par la main de la Nation des glaces, l'avait secouée. Elle ne veut pas comparer, mais voyant ça, voyant Clarke supporter chaque point de douleur, cette souffrance par sa propre volonté, détruit Lexa émotionnellement. Cependant, elle ne peut pas supporter de détourner le regard. Si Clarke est déterminée à passer cette épreuve, Lexa lui doit au moins de se rappeler de ça, de mémoriser cet instant pour que, d'une certaine façon, Clarke ne traverse pas ça toute seule. Pas cette fois.

 _OO_

Elle se sent nauséeuse. Sa tête tourne, son corps est chaud, puis froid. Elle est faible et veut crier et rire en même temps. Elle est certainement en train de perdre l'esprit. Ça ne la surprendrait pas. Elle perd rapidement conscience de ce qui l'entoure, mais il en reste encore une chose, seulement ensuite pourra-t-elle avoir un court moment de soulagement avant le prochain jugement : le marquage.

Indra a fait son tour avant Echo, bien qu'être générale signifie être la dernière. Clarke n'est pas sûre de pourquoi, mais elle est beaucoup trop dans la brume pour chercher un raisonnement derrière tout ça. Ce round est bientôt fini. _Plus qu'un dernier,_ pense-t-elle lorsque qu'Echo s'approche d'elle lentement.

Clarke utilise tout le peu de force qu'il lui reste pour relever la tête et rencontre deux yeux noisettes empreins de douleur. Elle tente de lui sourire, pour lui faire comprendre que tout est ok, mais elle sent que cette tentative a dû ressembler à une grimace. Echo soupire à voix haute et se rapproche de la blonde, posant sa main sur son visage, enveloppant sa joue gentiment. Clarke s'autorise à relâcher sa tête contre la main chaude et ferme les yeux pour un moment avant de les rouvrir et d'acquiescer doucement.

« Yu gonplei nou ste odon. » _Ton combat n'est pas terminé._ Chuchote Echo avec un bond dans la voix, comme défiant Clarke de faire autre chose que survivre à tout ça tandis qu'elle lui fait la dernière entaille à son bas droit, nette et propre, ne faisant presque rien ressentir à Clarke.

* * *

 _Voilààà,  
_

Je vous embrasse,

Marina.


	6. Chapître 6

_Hey tout le monde !_

 _Je suis de retour sur cette fic après un petit moment.. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, j'ai terminé d'écrire ma propre fic la veille de l'anniversaire de mort de Lexa… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps, mais vous méritiez des ondes positives en ce jour difficile._

 _J'ai pris la décision de ne plus poster de chapîtres de mes propres histoires avant qu'elles ne soient complètes, ce qui fait que je vais me concentrer sur cette traduction ! J'aimerai poster toutes les deux/trois semaines, mais je ne promets rien. J'ai le bac dans quelques mois mais avec les mesures de confinement, je pourrai peut-être écrire plus._

 _En attendant, je reprends cette traduction et je dois vous avouer que mes chapîtres préférés ne sont plus très loins.. j'ai hâte que vous puissiez les lire !_

 _En attendant je vous laisse avec la suite des jugements que Clarke traverse… sur le chemin de sa rédemption._

 _N'oubliez pas, c'est une traduction de la talentueuse nickolefox !_

* * *

 **TonDC – Souffrance silencieuse**

.

.

Lexa relâche un souffle qu'elle ne savait même pas avoir retenu lorsqu'Echo fait la dernière, rapide et nette entaille sur le côté droit du corps de Clarke. Elle déglutit difficilement en observant la scène tendre entre les deux femmes, s'efforçant d'éloigner ces pensées de son esprit. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça.

Elle se relève et inspire profondément tandis qu'elle regarde les deux soigneurs s'occuper de Clarke. Ils ne la laisseront pas mourir. Ils lui donneront des herbes pour l'aider à combattre l'infection et panseront au mieux ses bras et côtes, sachant qu'ils n'ont que quelques heures avant le prochain jugement ne commence.

Elle serre la mâchoire quand Clarke crie et sanglote une fois que son bras droit est relâché, et qu'elle est délicatement déposée au sol, son dos reposant contre un des poteaux. Il est presque possible de voir son soulagement à travers ses épaules lorsqu'elle n'a plus à tenir debout mais sa tête semble vraiment instable, comme sur le point de tomber à tout moment.

Les soigneurs sont rapides et efficaces, nettoyant le sang et pansant ses blessures rapidement, empêchant plus du précieux sang de la blonde quitter son pâle et faible corps.

Il suffit d'une secousse du poste pour qu'elle soit avertie d'une présence derrière elle, montant l'échelle. Elle s'avance sur le bord pour voir ce qu'il se passe plus bas, juste à temps pour voir Octavia monter, Lincoln derrière elle. Son regard est dur lorsqu'il croise le sien mais s'adoucit instantanément en discernant la douleur dans les yeux de sa Heda. Lexa sait qu'Octavia ne l'a pas encore pardonnée, ni Clarke, mais elle est là, et c'est suffisant pour le moment.

Les yeux d'Octavia se baissent et elle couvre sa bouche avec sa main en voyant la silhouette de Clarke se faire soigner mais en criant faiblement de douleur, alors qu'il est évident que Nyko et l'autre homme sont aussi tendres qu'ils le peuvent avec elle. « Clarke...» murmure-t-elle derrière sa main, reniflant légèrement. « Est-ce que c'est fini ? » Elle tourne un visage plein d'espoir vers Lexa et Lincoln.

Lexa se contente de secouer négativement la tête tandis qu'elle se retourne pour se concentrer sur Clarke. « Elle est soignée pour les 18 entailles, mais ensuite viendront les 16 marques au fer. » Sa voix est basse et douce, rien de ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur.

« 18 entailles, 16 marques...» marmonne Octavia pour elle-même. « 34. » Elle s'adosse contre Lincoln tandis que tout prend sens, profitant du confort de ses bras musclés autour d'elle. « Les victimes du village et les enfants de la montagne, pas vrai ? »

Lexa s'éclaircit la voix, lui permettant de se détacher légèrement de ses émotions. « Oui. »

« Est-ce que je pourrai la voir... après les marques ? » demande Octavia, hésitante.

Lincoln secoue la tête. « Les marques ne sont pas l'épreuve finale. Une autre demeure. » Il s'arrête, observant sa Heda, incertain de pouvoir continuer.

Lexa sent son regard posé sur elle et se tourne pour leur faire face. Elle s'arrête, prenant conscience de leur position, Octavia enroulée de façon protectrice dans l'étreinte de Lincoln et, pour un moment, se laisse les envier. « La dernière étape des jugements est le rêve. Ce n'est pas physiquement douloureux, mais ça l'est mentalement. C'est supposé être le final afin de purifier et d'unifier l'esprit et le corps. »

Octavia étudie l'information, essayant de comprendre exactement ce qui lui est expliqué. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe durant le rêve ? » Les sentant tous les deux hésiter, elle se redresse, s'écartant de Lincoln pour leur faire face. « Ron ai ridiyo op »

Lincoln prend ses paroles comme un signal, jetant un coup d'œil à Lexa avant de s'adresser directement à son amante. « Les guérisseurs lui donneront un stimulant à boire qui fera entrer Clarke dans une sorte de transe. C'est comme dormir, bien qu'elle sera réveillée, mais non consciente de ce qui l'entourera. Elle verra… en quelque sorte revivra les choses qui la hantent de l'intérieur. ».

Octavia se penche par-dessus la rambarde, s'y agrippant fermement tout comme Lexa l'avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit, et inspire profondément, tentant de réunir ses pensées. Elle sait ce qu'elle a vécu sur l'Arche, tout comme un morceau de l'histoire de Clarke. Elle ne peut imaginer devoir relire ne serait-ce qu'un de ces moments, et son cœur se serre pour la fille qu'elle perçoit en bas qui est, pour le moment redevenue silencieuse. Sans ses vêtements et les bandages ensanglantés, elle aurait presque pu sembler paisible.

Pivotant, elle parle fermement, ressemblant grandement à la manière qu'à Clarke lorsqu'elle est totalement engagée et qu'elle ne laisse place à aucune protestation. « Je _serai_ à ses côtés pour ça. Je ne lui permettrai pas de traverser ça toute seule. N'essayez pas de vous opposer à moi sur ce coup. » Ses yeux font l'allée retour, une flamme se consumant dans ses prunelles.

Lexa ne peut qu'acquiescer puisqu'elle n'a elle-même aucune intention de rester éloignée plus longtemps que nécessaire. « Nous serons toutes deux avec elle lorsqu'elle recevra le stimulant and nous resterons à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et que tout soit fini. »

Octavia baisse les yeux devant la commandante, témoignant du respect qu'elle lui porte, et restant à sa place, nichée dans les bras de Lincoln. « Mochof » _Merci_ , murmure-t-elle.

" Pro" _De_ _rien_ , répond Lexa, se détournant.

.

.

Clarke frémit à la sensation d'une main qui vient se poser sur son épaule et regrette immédiatement son mouvement lorsqu'elle se rappelle où elle se trouve et ce qui est en train de se passer. Son corps est à l'agonie et elle ne peut contenir les gémissements qui s'échappent de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle tombe en avant, sa tête entrant en contact avec la terre. Elle sent des mains délicates la relever délicatement par les bras et la remettre sur ses jambes tremblantes, proche d'un des feux ardents. Une fois en position, elle est placée à genoux et assise sur ses talons.

Echo recule et s'abaisse pour être au niveau des yeux de la blonde. « Hei Clarke » _Hey_ , murmure-t-elle doucement. « Ha yu ? » Comment tu te sens ? Elle sourit lorsque Clarke renifle ironiquement, puis se fige à la vue de la grimace qui orne le visage brisé de la blonde.

« Super. J'ai pas l'air super incroyable ? » sourit-elle en inspirant doucement, sentant la rosée du matin dans l'air. « Est-ce que c'est l'heure ? »

Echo acquiesce et sort le fer qui la marquera de derrière elle, l'exposant à la vue de Clarke. Elle se réjouit de voir Clarke esquisser un sourire à la vue du design de la marque. Le petit rond et les fines lignes s'échappant par les côtés lui rappelle les étoiles dans le ciel. Elle correspond à l'endroit d'où la blonde vient et à une partie de l'histoire des Trikru. Leurs légendes disent que tous les esprits envolés créent une lumière dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêt à renaître dans un nouveau corps. Elle observe une larme glisser le long de la joue de Clarke lorsque le lui raconte.

Clarke pose ses mains sur ses cuisses et acquiesce. « Je les recevrai maintenant, et je les porterai avec honneur. » Elle tourne le regard à gauche et appelle Indra. « Commençons. »

Indra se rapproche et prendre le fer des mains d'Echo. Elle a pris la décision de s'occuper du marquage, refusant de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. En particulier pas après le regard noir qu'elle a reçu de la part de sa commandante lorsqu'un de ses hommes a dépassé les limites durant les coupures. Cette fois ci sera faîte proprement et sous contrôle, puisqu'elle s'en occupera elle-même.

Elle suspend le fer au-dessus du feu jusqu'à ce qu'il rougisse et prend un moment pour lancer un regard à travers les arbres, rencontrant les yeux de la commandante. Elle soutient son regard, tentant de lui faire passer un message, afin qu'elle comprenne pourquoi c'est elle qui marquera la blonde. Elle aperçoit Lexa baisser les yeux avant de les remonter à nouveau, ce qu'Indra prend comme un geste de compréhension.

« Inspire profondément Clarke, » murmure Echo, ne changeant pas de position, c'est-à-dire toujours à genoux en face de celle qu'elle voit à présent comme sa sœur. « Concentre-toi sur moi. »

Clarke commence tout juste à ancrer son regard dans la paire ambrée et bienveillante lorsque la première marque écorche sa peau, et son inspiration se relâche en un cri déchirant tandis qu'elle s'effondre en avant, ses bras douloureux posés sur ses cuisses.

Le poids du fer ne reste pas longtemps sur sa peau, mais la douleur fulgurante et l'odeur de sa propre peau brûlée manque de la rendre malade tandis qu'elle inspire par la bouche, se relevant sur les mains à nouveau, les gardant bien serrées sur ses cuisses. La douleur dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'appuie de tout son poids sur eux lui coupe presque le souffle. Elle détache son regard de ses mains pour se concentrer sur les prunelles ambrées qui lui font face, avant de crier d'agonie à nouveau lorsqu'une autre marque s'ajoute à son dos. Cette fois-ci, son regard ne fléchit pas, même lorsque son corps tremble et que ses ongles s'enfoncent si profondément dans ses cuisses qu'elle pense s'être fait saignée.

Elle peut entendre des voix en fond, elle entend son nom être crié par une voix familière, mais ne parvient pas à se concentrer dessus. Elle ne peut que se pencher en avant et se mordre la lèvre e, essayant d'empêcher que ses cris ne réveillent ceux qui sont retournés chez eux. Elle sait que c'est vain alors qu'un nouveau cri sort des tréfonds de son corps et que ses mains quittent ses cuisses pour s'enfoncer profondément dans la terre sous ses doigts.

Echo s'abaisse encore plus, tentant de parler à Clarke pendant qu'elle traverse cette épreuve et de garder un contact visuel, mais la douleur est si forte que Clarke n'a aucune chance de se concentrer dessus, et encore moins de comprendre ses paroles. Le son des enfants pleurant et criant grouille dans ses esprits tandis que les marques s'enchaînent sur sa peau. Elle est sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'Echo est soudainement arrachée à elle. Des mains s'agrippent aux deux côtés de son visage et des yeux tentent d'attirer les bleus, qui peinent à se concentrer.

Clarke humidifie ses lèvres sèches, la voix rauque après avoir crié, et murmure le nom de la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir sur le moment « Leksa » _Lexa._

Lexa est à genoux en face de la blonde, sa tête reposant délicatement entre ses mains tandis qu'elle essuie ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces. La scène ressemble à un rêve, un dont elle n'est pas réveillée, et elle ne peut rien prononcer d'autre que son nom en retour : « Klark. »

« Leksa » murmure Clarke alors que sa tête s'abaisse légèrement, le corps fléchissant sous la fatigue. Lexa peut sentir son cœur palpiter, prêt à se déloger de sa poitrine pour s'enrouler autour de la blonde qui lui fait face.

Elle peut entendre Lexa crier un ordre à travers la brume de son esprit et se concentre juste assez pour comprendre que Lexa ordonne à Indra d'arrêter, de laisser Clarke se reposer, mais elle ne peut pas la laisser faire. Elle sait qu'il reste encore une marque, la dernière, et elle n'est pas allée jusque là pour se reposer maintenant.

Rassemblant toute la force qu'il lui reste, elle lève la main jusqu'à celle de Lexa et se concentre du mieux qu'elle peut sur le vert turquoise qu'elle rencontre. « Je n'ai pas fini, » chuchote-t-elle et déglutit pour parler plus fort, détournant le regard sur Indra aux côtés de la commandante, le fer en main. « Nodotaim » _Encore_ , dit-elle en attrapant les mains de Lexa pour les ramener sur ses cuisses où elle les tient fermement.

Lexa acquiesce en direction d'Indra et lie ses doigts à ceux de Clarke, permettant à la blonde de s'y agripper aussi fermement que possible lorsque la dernière marque s'ajoutera à son dos. Clarke serre les dents, échappant un faible cri tandis que ses mains se resserrent sur celles de Lexa, blanchissant sous l'effort.

Dès l'instant où Indra se recule, Nyko et Paun se hâtent d'appliquer un baume sur les brûlures aussi délicatement que possible. Lexa se penche, sans se soucier le moins du monde d'être observée, et repose la tête de Clarke sur son épaule, laissant son faible corps se reposer sur le sien pendant qu'ils s'occupent des brûlures. Chaque sursaut du corps de Clarke serre un peu plus le cœur Lexa qui sait que la seule chose qu'elle peut faire est d'être là, de murmurer des mots tendres et de caresser les cheveux de la blonde jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

Une fois qu'ils ont terminé, Lexa attire Clarke à elle pour qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules et la soulève du sol, les mains à l'arrière de son corps, la soutenant par le haut de ses cuisses. Elle déglutit difficilement à la sensation de Clarke enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, tout en sachant que ce n'est pas supposé être un moment intime, mais une pose de confort et de facilité pour qu'elle la porte jusqu'à sa tente. Clarke disposera d'un jour entier pour laisser son corps reposer et s'hydrater avant que la nuit ne tombe et que le dernier jugement ne commence.

* * *

 _A bientôt !_

 _J'espère que vous appréciez :)_


End file.
